Moonlight Lovers
by Mikayla Nicole Romaker
Summary: After Breaking Dawn several thing happen, Jake Propostes, Ness gets kidnapped and lots more... sarry im bad at summeries
1. 1 Second Honeymoon

This is The Cullens life after Breaking Dawn

* * *

Chapter One Second Honeymoon  
Bella

"Edward", I said, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, Bella. We haven't had a vacation or a decent amount of alone time since our honeymoon", he said. Edward wanted to take a trip around the world because now, Renesmee could handle being away from us since she had the body of a sixteen-year-old, and the maturity of a twenty-year-old. In reality, she was only nine years old. She hadn't grown anymore after her seventh birthday, as was expected, but she should have grown bigger. She was about as tall as Alice now. But human girls usually reached full maturity at around sixteen years of age, so I shouldn't have had anything to worry about. But I still didn't like leaving her for long periods of time. What with all the near- death experiences, and the danger a few years ago, I guess I just never fully got over it.

"Hmm… Well what would Ness—"

He cut me off. "She has Jacob, Remember?"

"Of course", I said "But…"

"And Esme and Alice and Rosalie", he insisted.

I thought about that for a moment. Yes, it seemed she would be happy here by herself…. Or at least, act like she was.

"Well, can we talk to her about this, first?" I asked him.

"I already did, but okay."

"Wait, you already talked to her?"

"Yes, and she said that she was fine with it and that she wanted us to have some time together. Believe me I know this." He tapped his temple and smiled my favorite crooked smile at me. I smiled and then sighed.

"Well, I guess some alone time doesn't sound like such a terrible idea", I told him. Actually, I'd been yearning for some for quite a while. There just weren't enough hours in the night to satisfy my personal needs. Yes, now, time with my husband became a necessity.

"See? I told you", he said, and started to kiss me. It started out as a playful kiss that steadily got stronger and more passionate by the minute. I wanted it to last forever, and now, more time with Edward sounded better than ever. Then I was the one who had to slow it down a notch, and then stop it.

"Nessie will wake up soon", I said and slid off the large white bed onto the floor. I walked into the massive closet and, since I still hadn't yet mastered the art of sniffing out casual clothing, picked out the closest thing to casual I could find. It was a strange day today because the sun was shining for once, and I wanted to wear some summer-like clothes on such an occasion, even though the sun would sparkle off me like I was covered in diamonds and I would stay inside most of the time. I put on a pair of black shorts and a strappy dark purple silk tank top with various little patterns on it. Then I looked in the mirror and decided that the shorts were too much. It was probably only about sixty degrees out today, even though I wouldn't notice. So, I found some denim, just not the kind I like wearing, not the faded, baggy-with-holes-blue jeans, but dark, low-rise, tight skinny jeans. I put on some flats that were the same shade of purple as my shirt, and walked out.

I walked over to Edward, who was kind of casual too. He was wearing an ivory button down shirt with the first few top buttons undone. I frowned. At least he was able to find some reasonable blue jeans. I didn't want to ask him for help, because I should have gotten how to find them by now. Not to mention I should have been practicing.

"Can I talk to Renesmee?" I asked, "I just don't want to settle this big trip without speaking to her about it first", I told him.

"It's fine by me", he said. So I walked into my daughter's bedroom where she was already dressed, in front of the mirror combing her hair.

"Good morning Nessie", I said, and she turned around to look at me, her brown eyes sparkling.

"'Morning, Mom", she said, her voice cheery while she smiled at me.

"Let me do that", I offered, and she handed me the comb. I gently pulled it through the waves and curls of her bronze colored hair.

"Thanks Mom, I've been having trouble getting the back of my head. My hair's so long now! It drives me insane sometimes" she told me. Her hair was down to her hips now. I could see why it would be annoying her.

"Hmm… well that is a problem. Do you think you'd want to cut it?" I actually couldn't bear the thought of cutting it, but if it was causing her trouble, maybe I could afford a few inches.

"Do you really think Aunt Alice would let you within a ten mile radius with a scissors?" She asked.

We both looked at each other for a moment.

"Nope" we both said at the same time, and then laughed.

"Ness, listen. I understand your father has already told you about this—"

She cut me off.

"Oh, your big vacation." She said.

"Yes", I responded. "Are you okay with us being away from you for a long time? I mean, it won't even be a really long time it can only be a couple weeks, three at the most—"  
She interrupted me again.

"Mom, Dad already asked me about this. I'm completely fine with the whole thing. I don't mind being alone here. In fact, Alice will be here the whole time. And don't forget Jacob. I won't be alone at all. You have nothing to worry about. I just want you and Dad to be happy. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"So, you're completely fine with the whole thing?" I asked.

"Sure, sure", she said. "As I've already established so far"

I smiled at the phrase she picked up from Jacob.

"I guess I'm just being a paranoid parent"

"Yup", she agreed, and we both smiled.

"Your dad wants to leave tonight. Is that too soon?" I asked.

"Not at all." She said, "In fact, Alice will probably want to plan a slumber party tonight and have girl time. It's all gonna' work out just fine"

"Okay", I said, "I'll have to start packing soon"

"Already done", she said with a smile. "Alice knew what you were planning before you and Dad discussed it", she clarified.

I smiled. She reminded me of Alice in so many ways as well.

"Well", I said, "I guess we have nothing else to do here. Let's go see every one else at their house", I offered, and we linked hands and walked out of the room together.


	2. 2 The Dream

Chapter Two The Dream

Renesmee

It was three days since Mom and Dad left. I was doing all right. Alice had decided to throw a slumber party after all. Rosalie joined us. She had all my favorite movies and we played games and painted nails and played music. Alice and Rosalie took turns styling my hair. It was pretty fun, but kind of weird. I wasn't used to being that girly although Alice kind of forced me into it. But I liked it anyway. But that was three days ago, and now, I wanted to be alone in my house to think about stuff. It was nice to be safe inside my head and think about private thoughts without my dad hearing them. Why did I have such a weird "gift" as they call it? I didn't really think of it as much as a gift. I guess it was useful when I was a few months old and could communicate without talking, but now, it seemed pretty useless. Oh well, I thought.

I was lying in my bed beside the window trying to get to sleep. It was pretty creepy around here without anyone else here. Plus there was the fact that a huge hurricane was taking place right outside my window. I didn't worry about the glass breaking or anything. This house was safely re-enforced when Esme renovated it. The rest of my family was hesitant about letting me stay out here on a night like this, but I'd insisted that I was ok, and Jake would be doing his rounds near the house in case of any trouble. I actually did question his sanity by running around in that weather. But, he was durable. And he could take care of himself. I drifted off to sleep, and I dreamed.

In my dream, I was standing out in a field. And it was pouring down rain and there were flashes of lightning all around me. Then, suddenly there was a huge bonfire ten feet away from me. There were different colors in the flames. First red, then orange, then blue, then white. Then the white flames took a shape. Two shapes. The shapes of two people who were holding each other. Then the burning vampires were melting. I then recognized the faces of my parents. They screamed for me to run away. But I couldn't move. I was too frightened with horror. The melting faces dripped down into a puddle which put out the fire. Then a tall, dark cloaked figure rose out from the puddle. I remembered the figure from many years ago. It lunged for me, and I screamed.

I woke myself up by falling onto the floor.

Jacob's POV

My ears felt like they were bleeding from the sound of the thunder. Why the hell did Ness insist on sleeping in the cottage tonight? It was like a category three hurricane! I questioned that little half-breed's sanity sometimes. I did my rounds closer to the little house than usual. I was worried about that little chick. The rain was coming down in sheets, hammering against my back. Somewhere in the forest, I heard the sound of a tree fall and bang onto the ground. Then I started to panic. What if the damn tree landed on the house? I ran to the cottage, and inspected it from all sides. No tree. Thank God…

Then I came around to Nessie's window. I peered in, making sure not to make any noise… There she was, the girl that I imprinted on the day she was born. The girl who tied me to this earth. The one I loved; the one I practically adored. I still continued to melt when I looked at her beautiful face; too beautiful to be real. Her pale cream colored skin, her heart-shaped face, her long, dark eyelashes touching the top of her cheek as she slept. The way her bronze colored hair fanned out around her face. There was no one else in the world now that could compare the way she does to me.

But, as I stared at her peaceful expression, it started to change. It got distressed, like someone was about to attack her. There was a pain in my gut every time I saw her unhappy, or hurt. Right now the only thing stronger than the urge to make her happy was the love I had for this little half vampire. Just then, her expression became so pained, and a tear trickled down the side of her face. Then, she screamed, rolled over, and fell off her bed onto the floor. She opened her eyes, which were spewing tears already, and crumpled up into a ball onto the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees, tensing every time the thunder crashed. This was too painful to watch. I had to do something. I phased into my human form, and put some clothes on. I opened the window at the wrong time though, because the thunder roared just as I slid it open. She cringed again. I slid through, and shut it as quickly as I could before more thunder rumbled.

"Renesmee," I whispered. "It's me." I held her in my arms while she sobbed. I picked her up and sat on the bed, my back against the wall. I sat there, her in my lap, wrapped in a quilt. "Did you have a nightmare," I asked. She was shaking with fear; she nodded. "What happened?" She steadied herself and answered in a shaky voice.

"The Volturi were burning my parents in a fire, and they were melting. Then, one of them came after me. Then I woke up." Wow.

"It wasn't real, it wasn't real, Ness," I tried to sooth her, and it seemed to be working. "Hey, how about I run you over to the big house?" She'd been calling the other vampires' house the big house since about seven and a half years ago, since she didn't know what else to call it.

"Sure," she said. So I went outside and phased, and she rode on my back to the Cullens' house.


	3. 3 Surprise

Chapter Three Surprise

Renesmee

When we reached the big house, I was almost surprised that Alice didn't meet us at the door. Then I thought of Jake. Oh yeah. Alice couldn't see him in her visions for some odd wolfy reason. Jake's nose wrinkled in disgust. Jacob let me down off his back, and then went back into the forest to phase. I walked into the house, and Alice was waiting there for me.

"Hey, Alice," I said.  
"Hey Ness. Why'd you come back? I thought you were tired of this place."  
"No, I could never get tired of you guys. But the storm out there is awful. It was a little too scary for me."  
"Yeah, it's pretty nasty out there. Wait. Did you walk by yourself through the storm?!"  
"No, Jake gave me a ride, calm down."  
"Oh yeah, I should have known. You smell terrible. Hey, no offense."  
I laughed once. "None taken."  
"Hey," she asked, "where do you want to sleep, on the couch or in my room?"  
"Well, I don't think I'm tired enough anymore to sleep. I guess I'll just crash on the couch for a while and watch TV till I get drowsy."  
"Ok that's fine. I'll get some sheets for you."  
I was about to tell her that wasn't necessary, but she'd already come back down the stairs with a pile of bedding in her arms and was already putting it on the couch.  
"Okay," she said, "you're all set. Call me if you need anything. Here's the remote."  
"Thanks, Alice"  
"Anytime," she said, and pranced back up the stairs.  
I walked over to the couch and sat down. Rosalie was sitting in a chair close by.  
"Hey, Rose," I said.  
"Hi Renesmee, the storm too much for you?" she asked. Emmett snickered.  
"Yeah I guess. But I also missed all you guys." Rosalie smiled and went back to whatever she was doing. Just then, Jake walked in the door.  
"Hey people."  
"Knock much?" Rosalie said under her breath. Jacob flopped down on the couch beside me and put one arm over my shoulders.  
"Hey Jake what are you doing here?" I asked him. Then he put his feet on the rest of the couch and folded his arms across his bare chest. He sighed and rested his head against my chest, and closed his eyes.  
"I'm tired," he answered, but I knew that that probably wasn't the only reason. I lounged the way he did in the long couch and closed my eyes too. I was just about asleep when my body shifted, and he was behind me and I was in his arms. Our legs were intertwined with each other and we were both lying sideways. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. I still pretended to be asleep when I heard a voice. It belonged to Rosalie.  
"Ugh," she said. It sounded like she was right across from us as she spoke. "Disgusting, isn't it? The dogs all over her like that… It's sickening," she whispered, probably to Emmett  
"Hey", Emmett's voice whispered back, "It's not disgusting when I'm all over you, is it?" Rosalie giggled. Then whispered back again.  
"Hey, my brother's place is vacant for the time being. You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"I'm way ahead of you" and then they were both out the door. We were alone in the room now.  
"Ugh," Jake whispered next to me because he probably knew I was awake. "Now that's disgusting if you ask me."  
"Tell me about it," I said. His arms tightened around me.  
"Oh, I didn't know you were awake. Sorry."  
"S'ok, I said, drowsily, and then I turned my body around so I could face him. "I don't mind." I love you; I thought and let him hear it. And then he kissed me on my lips. I was a little confused when he stopped, though. He stared into my eyes with warmth that was heart-melting. His eyes were overflowing with so much love and compassion it could have brought tears to my eyes, but I held them back.  
"Renesmee?" he asked.  
"Yes?" I replied.  
"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Please review! I will post more soon, maybe tomorrow.

Started a playlist for the story that I think go good with it:

Sixpence None the Richer - Kiss Me

Evanescence- My Immortal


	4. 4 Get Mad? Why?

Chapter Four Get Mad? Why?

Bella

My life was pretty much perfect, at the moment.  
Our vacation was exactly what I needed. Whenever we could restrain ourselves from each other, we would travel. Sometimes, we would never even be able to explore the places we visited because we were not able to separate from each other. I mean really separate. Surprisingly enough, I was still not always completely satisfied, but it was still great to have more time together. Even though my heart almost ached every time I thought of my daughter, Edward quickly preoccupied me. We traveled everywhere, from back to Esme's Island, (our first destination) to a little cabin in the Norwegian mountains. We traveled to many other countries as well (but we stayed clear of Italy). We traveled to Africa, where I found out that African lion was my new favorite kind of blood, but we made sure we did not kill off too many of them just in case they were endangered, or something. But they couldn't be, because they had no natural enemies (well, they did have one natural enemy now, or were we unnatural?). We also traveled to Asia, visiting various countries around there, mainly exploring at night.  
But now we were in Norway, nestled up in an old-fashioned log cabin with a fireplace in a wintery wonderland, while it was still summer. Edward and I were cuddled up together now, in front of the fireplace. I loved the warm, rustic scent of wood and pine and smoke and the animal skin we were both wrapped in together. Though we didn't need it, it still felt nice. It was so peaceful up here in the mountains. I loved to stand out in the snow and analyze each and every individual snowflake, marveling how every one of them was different. I breathed in the scent of the cabin, and Edward's skin mixed together. Somehow, his scent made the cabin's scent even more perfect, though nothing could compare to the pure scent of Edward. While I was inhaling, suddenly, Edward's phone rang. He looked at the number before he answered it.  
"Hello, Renesmee," he said, his eyes lit up. Then I was completely alert. I wanted to speak to my daughter now. "Yes, she's right here. Love you too." He handed the silver phone to me.  
"Hey, sweetie! How are you, I've missed you so much!"  
"Hey, Mom," I heard her beautiful voice say on the other line. "I've missed you, too. Um, I need to tell you something." Her voice sounded hesitant, but overjoyed at the same time. Was that even possible?  
"What is it?"  
"Well, unless you think it's too early, um, I'm getting married to Jake," she said. She sounded unsure, like I was going to get angry or something!  
"Oh, Ness, that's great! Seriously, did you think I was going to get mad?"  
"Well, I wasn't sure, knowing you're opinion of early marriage, like before you got married, and I was wondering if that applied to me. Well, I didn't know. But yeah, finally, right?"  
"Yeah, I know. I'm so happy for you, Renesmee. Has Alice figured it out yet?"  
"Yes," She sighed. "She got to us. But, on the bright side, it won't be a huge wedding, since I don't know anyone except our family, Jacob's, and you're friends and the rest of the pack. Wait… Well, it won't be really small. But small compared to what Alice has done in the past."  
I laughed. "Hmm… We might have to think about getting you an ID. I'll have to pay a visit to that Jenks guy again. You will have to be at least eighteen years old. Hmm… You haven't grown in about two years. No offense, Ness, but you're kind of small-looking, you know?"  
"Who cares?"  
I thought about that. "Yeah seriously, who cares?" We both laughed.  
"Um, Mom, Alice is bugging me with the plans and stuff. I gotta go now. I love you."  
"I love you, too. Hey, wait. When are you going to have the wedding? "  
"Hmm… Probably soon after you guys come home. But take your time; we're not in a hurry. Love you. Bye, Mom."  
"Bye, sweetheart."


	5. 5 Things For The Wedding

Chapter Five Getting Things for the Wedding

Renesmee

After I said goodbye to my mom and hung up, Alice got to work.  
"Okay," she said, "first we need to figure out a theme for your wedding. Do you have a color scheme in mind?" In truth, I had no idea what theme I wanted for my wedding. I'd never thought about it before.  
"Well… I honestly don't know, Alice."  
She frowned. "You don't? Not even a little bit of a plan?"  
"Nope."  
She sighed, but then her eyes lit up. "Well, I guess I'll have to figure out the whole thing. We'll need to find a dress for you. Are you Okay with going to Paris?" She looked hopeful, but I didn't want to go that far. I shook my head. She sighed again. "Well, then, how about Seattle?" I smiled.  
"Sure," I said.  
She smiled again. I still hoped she wouldn't go overboard with this, what she did often.  
"Ok, fine. Let's leave in a few minutes. I don't want to waste any time. So let me brush your hair, Ness. It looks like a rat's nest, no offense."

The day went smoothly. She drove me to a little bridal boutique in Seattle, and I tried on some dresses. But, being Alice, every time I thought a dress was Okay, she'd almost scoff and turn it away. I tried on long sleeve, short sleeve, spaghetti strap, halter, and sleeveless dresses. Floor-length, to knee-length, train, or no train. Simplicity, to ultra fancy and sparkly. Perfect white, to off white, even to silver dresses. Puffy to form-fitting. Most of which she turned down, or they just barely made her list. I was getting tired of this, although, in some ways, it was still fun. Then I tried on a dress that I really liked, no loved. It was sleeveless, with pretty beadwork covering the top half of the form fitting bodice, with the beads coming down to a point at the midsection, which resembled a chandelier look. There was more beadwork at the hips, creating a sort of belt effect, from which it flared out, followed by a short train. It didn't flare out too much, though. It didn't have a lot of petticoats underneath it, or a large amount of billowy fabric. It was kind of subtle, not too showy. It was simple, but not too simple. Just the way I like it. The fabric was smooth, pale off-white satin. I looked at myself in the mirror, running my hands down the sides of the dress, feeling the silkiness of the fabric.  
"Alice," I said. "I really like this one." Alice appraised me from top to bottom. She turned me around and looked at me from all angles. She looked thoughtful.  
After a minute, she said "Yes, I think it will work." And then she smiled at me. I smiled back. Then the lady who worked there had me fitted for the dress, as it was a little too big. Once that was done, the saleslady spoke.  
"Alright," said the saleslady, "I can have the dress ready in about three days. Then, you can come back for a final fitting."  
"Okay," Alice said, "now we have to find jewelry to match your ring and the dress." My ring was beautiful, but simple as well. Exactly my style. Jacob knew me well. It had my birthstone, a sapphire in the center, flanked by two small diamonds on either side. The band was white gold, with a braid-like design on it. It was perfect. And it went with my dress quite well. "We're going to need a lot of sapphires," Alice said with enthusiasm. "Oh, this is going to be so perfect!" Then I changed out of my dress and we walked out of the store. Alice drove to another store; a jewelry boutique. We walked in and looked at jewelry. Once again, Alice turned down about ten pieces at a time. Then one piece in particular caught my eye. It was very simple. A white gold cross pendant with a sapphire in the center.  
"Alice," I said. "I like this one." Earlier, about six years ago, I had taken a walk around the woods. And I'd started wondering. How was all of this here? I'd looked at all the plants and the wildlife all around me. I'd looked at each individual snowflake, wondering how all of them could be different, never the same design or pattern repeated; not once. I'd hadn't believed in the theory of evolution; that seemed impossible. There had to be someone to make all of this; to think of it, to design it. I'd also known the idea of God, and that idea became more and more realistic to me every day. I'd looked at the sun, and the sky and the clouds. No way had that come to be on its own. Then I'd run home to my house and got on the computer. I'd googled everything I'd wanted to know about Christianity, and learned more and more about how to become a Christian. Then, about a month later, I'd made the choice to become a Christian and accepted Jesus into my heart. I'd purchased a bible off the internet, and started reading it. My dad had already known about this of course, but he didn't try to talk me out of it. Now I knew that he had a soul, no matter what he thought. No one could lose their soul, except if they made an agreement with the devil or something. It had to be of your own free will. Anyway, now I was a full-out Christian, and everyone knew it. Jacob knew it too, and was confused by it, but he wanted me to be happy, so he went along with it.  
That was why the cross pendant caught my eye  
Alice agreed I could get it along with some sapphire earrings. All in all, today was a great day. Very productive. When I got home, the first thing I did was plop down on the couch and take a nap.


	6. 6 Wedding Day

Chapter six

Renesmee

I woke up with Jake's arms around me.  
I smiled, and so did he. "Hey," I said  
"Hey."  
"So what did you do yesterday?"  
He rolled his eyes. "Well, after you conked out on the couch, Alice wasted no time. She dragged me over to this store where I tried on monkey suits all day. Then she insisted that I get a professional haircut because my hair was a disgrace." He sighed and rolled his eyes again. I chuckled.  
"Well," I said, "at least your hair looks good." I smiled.  
"Thanks," he said. "After all that time they spent on it, it better."  
I laughed. "Any second thoughts?"  
"No." He insisted. "Of course not."  
"Okay, good, because I'm not gonna let you back out."  
"I love you too much to back out." He said.  
"I love you too," I said. And then he touched his lips to mine, and I put my hand around his neck to keep them there.

Mom and Dad came home after a few days, although I guessed it took a lot of effort to do so. Today was the day of the wedding, and Rosalie was in a noticeably grouchy mood. I was in Alice's bathroom, getting ready. Mom was helping me, along with Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie was doing my hair, Alice helping me with my dress, and my mom, just doing whatever she could to help.  
"I'll be right back," said my mom. She walked out of the room, and was back in a flash. Alice smiled at her, and my mom smiled back. Obviously, they both shared a secret. My mom was carrying a little white box tied with a blue ribbon. She looked at me.  
"Oh, Mom," I said. "You didn't have to get me anything."  
"I want to give you something on your wedding day. Open it."  
I took the little box and untied the ribbon. When I lifted the lid and saw what was inside, I gasped. Inside were two silver hair pins, encrusted with bright, blue sapphires. They were beautiful.  
"Oh, Mom," I whispered.  
"My parents gave them to me when I married your father. I thought, I might as well start a tradition now." I felt close to tears. I loved my mother so much.  
"They're beautiful," I whispered, still not able to reach full control of my voice yet. "Thank you so much." We hugged each other, and she kissed me on my cheek.  
"I love you," she told me.  
"I love you, too." Alice walked up to me and took the hair pins and stuck them in my hair. A tear trickled down my cheek. I was glad I didn't need make-up. If I had worn make-up, my face would have been streaked with mascara.  
"There," said Alice. "Now you're perfect. Now we gotta get to the church! C'mon!" So we hurried out to the car, and I rode with Alice in her Porsche, to the little church outside of Forks.

Jacobs Point of View  
I felt jittery, excited, and I was waiting for the damn wedding to start already. I was thinking different thoughts at the same time. First, I was thinking _when is this thing gonna start, already? Man, I need to see her_. But I was also thinking _damn, tuxes are uncomfortable_! Then, I saw Rosalie come in with a sulky expression on her face. Finally.  
The story was probably that Renesmee had lost her parents in a car crash, or something. Because I didn't know what else the pastor would be thinking, when Edward, her seventeen year old dad, would be walking her down the aisle. He would probably stage as her brother. These thoughts were keeping me distracted, when I finally heard the wedding march. The doors opened, and then… I saw her.  
She looked like a vision in white while she walked down the aisle, arm in arm with Edward. When everyone turned to look at her, she blushed deep red. The blushing bride. How cliché. But I loved it. Some of her hair was pulled away from her face, while the rest hung down to her waist. I felt like I'd died and gone to heaven when she looked at me with her deep, brown eyes. Never, had there been a more beautiful girl. Or bride. When she finally reached the alter, Edward placed her hand in mine and we both turned to face the pastor.

It took all my strength to hold back the tears of joy. The ceremony seemed to go by so quickly, well to me it did. I was mesmerized when I looked into his eyes, and kept my gaze locked there. I was only vaguely aware of the pastor saying our vows, but I knew when I had to speak.  
"…so long as you both shall live?" He said. And I knew that was my queue. A tear trickled down my cheek as I said the two simple words that would bond Jacob and I together.  
"I do," I said in a soft voice, making an effort to speak louder. Another tear trickled down my cheek. I couldn't stop smiling.  
"I do," Jacob's voice confirmed, louder than mine had been.  
And then the pastor pronounced us husband and wife. Jacob caressed my cheek with his hand, and I stood up on my tip toes. Even with high heals, I was still too short. Then he kissed me like never before. It was full of depth, passion. And I was a little disappointed when we had to turn to face the small audience. It was a little small, the way I wanted. But that was just because it was everyone I knew. Jacob's family and mine. And some of my family's vampire friends.  
It was beautiful. The colors were white, dark blue, and black. Flowers were everywhere. I wondered if my mother's wedding had been like this one. Probably, since Alice was her wedding planner, as well.  
Then we all drove back to the Cullen's house, which was decorated with the same colors and flowers as the church had been. The reception was nice. We did all the traditional stuff: shoved cake in each others' faces, danced, (thank goodness Alice gave us both dance lessons) which included the father-daughter dance, and we ate the food. It all probably tasted good to everyone else, although it tasted bland to me since I prefer blood. I never left Jake's side for a second.  
"Any regrets?" asked my husband. Surprisingly, I liked the way my husband sounded in my head.  
"Nope. None so far." I smiled with him, and he kissed me. I heard a few cameras flashes. A new song started, a slow one. "Want to dance again?" I asked.  
"Okay, might as well take advantage of a slow song." We walked out onto the dance floor.  
"You read my mind."  
"No, you can leave that to your dad." He smiled. Then I touched his cheek.  
I love you, I thought. He kissed me again. More cameras shuttered. I think I might have even heard Rosalie groan. I loved Rosalie; she was a good buddy to me, but she didn't get along with Jake at all. She actually thought him imprinting on me and everything was disgusting. Oh well, I guess I'd never completely understand Rose.  
"Thank God Esme and your dad taught us how to dance. If I'm still not good at it now, then I'd suck if it hadn't been for them." It was true. Esme and Dad had to teach us over and over. Neither Jake nor I had ever been good at dancing. It took some time, but finally, we were able to dance together without stepping on each others' toes.

Soon, it was dark out. Then it was time to throw my bouquet. I went inside the house, followed by everyone else. I climbed to the top of the staircase, and threw it behind me. Surprisingly, it was Leah, who caught it. She kind of looked embarrassed. Oops.  
Then Alice ran up to me. "Renesmee, we need to get you out of this dress, and into the traveling outfit I got you!" She dragged me away from Jacob, and took me to her bathroom. She helped me out of my dress and took the hair pins out of my hair.  
"Alice?" I asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"How long do we have before I have to leave?"  
"You have about an hour before you leave the house," she said.  
"Oh, ok. Do you mind if I take a really quick shower?" I asked.  
She looked confused, for a moment and was about to say something else, but she stopped.  
"Okay I guess so. But make it quick."  
I smiled. "Thanks, Alice."  
"Yeah, yeah," she said grudgingly.  
"Oh, yeah and Alice?"  
She turned around and looked mad now. "Oh, what now?"  
"The wedding was beautiful. I loved it. Thank you so much."  
She smiled. "Your welcome, Nessie." Then she strode out of the room.  
I got in the shower and turned it on. Thank goodness I'd persuaded Alice to let me get my hair cut. I wouldn't have been able to take a quick shower before, when my hair was so long. I washed my face, shaved my legs, and pulled my fingers through the tangles in my hair. When I was done, I dried off and pulled on the baby blue, silky spaghetti strap dress, put a casual jacket on over it,(since it was a little showy) and walked out of the room. It had taken me about fifteen minutes.  
When I went down the stairs, I saw that Jacob had changed out of his tux and was wearing more casual clothing. I stood by his side as we all gave each other hugs, and said goodbye.


	7. 7 The Honeymoon

Sarry i havent updated i was at my dads for the weekend.

* * *

Chapter Seven The Honeymoon

Renesmee

Jacob and I had both decided we wanted to stay somewhere that wasn't an island, or anything like that. Much too traditional, and much too hot. I'd always wanted to try my hand at skiing, and the coolness would make it easier. The honeymoon. I was actually very nervous; neither jake, nor I had ever done this before. But just the fact that it was Jacob that I was married to was comforting. At least a little bit.  
We arrived at a small log cabin; My parents had just stayed in one just like this not too far from here. I got out of the rented SUV, and so did Jacob with the luggage. I tried with all my might to stop shivering, from nervousness. Hopefully, he would just think it was from the cold, but not likely. He put his arm around my waist, and we both trudged through the snow to the cabin. I kind of wondered why we didn't stay in the one my mom and dad had stayed in. Maybe because there would be the smell of vampires there and it would annoy Jake. Maybe… there was damage. I shuddered internally and thought ew, and pushed away the kind of icky thought of my parents…  
We opened the door, and stepped in. I loved the smell of pine and wood burning in the fireplace. It reminded me of Jake, in a way…  
Jacob closed the door behind him. He cleared his throat. I turned to look at him, and clearly, he wasn't as nervous as I was, and I didn't know why. Maybe it was just awkward to me because I didn't know how to start. It wasn't like one of us could just burst out 'ok, let's do this thing.' I excused myself to the bathroom, kind of wobbling partly from sitting down all day, and partly from being weak with nervousness.  
I cleaned myself up; glad I had taken a shower before I had left. I just washed my face again, and very thoroughly brushed my teeth, which took a few minutes. I splashed my face with cool water again to make some of the red disappear from my cheeks. I felt very hot right now. I just hoped I wouldn't start sweating. I had taken off my coat and boots and all my winter gear, until all I had on was the dress Alice had given me. This now, resembled more of a nightgown than a dress. It was a little above the knee, kind of low-cut. The silky fabric clung to my every curve. I hadn't noticed all of these details with the jacket over it. Oh, Alice. I looked at my face in the mirror, my hair was tangled. I yanked my brush through the knots a few times. Good thing my hair didn't frizz easily.  
Now that I was ready to go out though, I felt extremely not ready. Stage fright, kind of. My heart was hammering in my chest, though it always did that, but it was even faster now. I started to hyperventilate. Then I stopped myself. I knew that it was Jacob out there, and he loved me. It was true. He loved me. Just that thought brought a load of relief to me. He wouldn't judge me, nor criticize me. He loved me for me, and he would never stop loving me, for as long as I lived. That was what the wedding vows meant, why we'd taken them. I gathered up all my strength, and opened the bathroom door.  
To my surprise, he had been waiting by the door, leaning against the frame, shirtless. He didn't give me much time to react as he started kissing me with so much warmth, depth, passion, love. I couldn't clear my thoughts; although I thought to myself, cool, okay he's going to start after all, no worries. Then we were sitting on the bed, still upright. He still kept our mouths moving together, while his hands slid themselves all over my body; my neck, my shoulders, my arms, my ribs, my waist, my hips, my thighs… He stopped there, curling his fingers under the silk, then pulling it off over my head. I gasped for air when our lips parted, taking advantage of the momentary separation. Then, his clothes were off, and we were both lying horizontal, on the huge bed. I was underneath him now; we were both under the covers. My hands felt all around the sculpted plains of his chest. He was kissing the other parts of my body now, like my neck. He inhaled the scent of my hair and I inhaled the scent of his skin. Now I was really glad we didn't go to an island. It would have been much too hot….

Jacob's Point of View

I tightly held on to her, she was small, but she was durable. She was so tiny, like a doll underneath me. Her legs were wrapped around my waist, arms around my neck. I couldn't get over the way it made me feel, to touch her, and this time, really touch her. When we needed air, and I couldn't kiss her lips anymore, I moved down to her throat. Her skin was like silk, her scent like nothing else I could describe. I sniffed her hair, overpowered by her fragrance. I moved back to her lips, concentrating on the way hers moved against mine, and then… We were connected. And these all got a lot stronger during the rest of the night….


	8. 8 Oh no

Chapter Eight  
Jacob Black  
I woke up; my arm was around her. Just one of my arms, was enough to wrap around her whole body, although I out my other arm there; it felt nice. Her warm body was all I needed right now, and the beating of her heart. The night had been a success, although I had never thought it would be a… well, failure, if that was possible.  
I felt her stir, she moaned in her sleep… That brought back memories from last night, and I held her tighter. Then she woke up, and turned towards me. She smiled, and I still couldn't get over how beautiful her face looked. And this girl was mine and no one else's. And I would never have to say goodbye to her. She was mine forever, and I was hers, too. I had no problem with that. I smiled back at her stroked her hair, pulling my fingers through the strands. She was the first one to speak.  
"Good… morning." She yawned while she was saying the words.  
"Sleep well?" I asked her, still smiling. She freed her arms from under mine, and wrapped them around my neck.  
"Oh, I slept very well."  
"Good, because it's--" I glanced over at the clock, "one in the afternoon. What do you want to do today?" I asked her. She yawned again, and stretched.  
"Really? One pm? Wow… Well, to answer your question, let's start by… Well, you can eat breakfast. And I can hunt…"  
"No, I'll hunt with you. It's more fun than staying here by myself on my honeymoon."  
She giggled. "Ok, but first, let's get up."  
I unwillingly stretched and flexed my muscles, and sat up on the bed. She was already off, and I think she caught a glimpse of me checking her out. She went to her suitcase.

Renesmee's point of view  
I walked over to my suitcase with wobbly legs. My bones felt like they had been turned into jelly. It felt pretty good, actually. I didn't feel like putting anything on, yet. So I opened up the oversized bag, and pulled out a thin, pale gray silk robe. Jake had just pulled on a pair of jeans. Like the dress last night, my robe kind of clung to my body, but it flowed when I walked into the other room. The only exception to my picky eating habits was coffee. I really needed it today, since I was up all night. I walked over to the coffee maker, one of the few modern appliances in this cabin. After I made the coffee, I went over to the living room which was in the same room as the kitchen. I never noticed all the details of the cabin last night, as I was preoccupied. Everything was wooden, except for the small stone fireplace in the living room. The furniture was rustic. There was a couch facing the fireplace, and the flat screen TV above it, with two chairs on either side. On the floor under the small coffee table, was a rug, with a design pattern of mountains and pine trees. I liked it. A lot.  
Jake was starting a fire in the fireplace, and I sat cross-legged on the couch, covering myself with the blanket that was laid on there, and I sipped my coffee. I had it black, the only way I would drink it, so it was strong. It felt warming and relaxing. Jacob came to sit next to me, and was even more warming and relaxing than the coffee. I laid my head against his shoulder, and he switched on the TV with the remote. I really didn't care what was on the news while I was sitting with him, but something on the TV caught my attention. People were disappearing right around where we were staying. What the….  
Why couldn't I just be with Jake alone and escape all the danger and drama for once? Oh well, we were stronger than any human with a gun. But, what if it's not just any human with a gun….? I hadn't realized that I'd been unintentionally using my so-called "gift". Jake had heard every word I was thinking.  
"I don't think it could be someone that we, well, know, you know? But if it is just one bloodsucker, I could take him." I held him closer. I did not want him getting hurt on our honeymoon. I shuddered.  
"No," I said, "If it is a vampire, we head straight home, okay?" He heard the edge of panic in my voice, and reassured me.  
"Ness, I was only talking about if he came here. I'm not gonna go out looking for the bloodsucker."  
"Ahem," I said, raising an eyebrow. "And what am I?"  
He rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, vampire." He had forgotten momentarily, that I did suck blood.  
I smiled. "Good doggy," I said.  
He sighed. "Okay, how bout you get dressed, and we go hunting?"  
"I'm good with that idea," I said.  
I walked out of the living room into the bedroom, where my suitcase was. Then I grabbed some clothes, and walked into the bathroom. I had grabbed a pair of dark denim jeans, and a red V-necked cashmere sweater with a camisole underneath it. I liked the feel of the soft fabric on my skin. I let my hair hang down to my waist. After I'd gotten a haircut, I felt ten pounds lighter. I grabbed a pair of UGGs and walked of the bathroom. When I was in the living room, Jake was headed out the door.  
"I'll be outside," he said, and closed the door behind him. I walked over to where I left my winter gear. My coat was black, with brown faux fur on the hood. I put a black snow hat on, a red scarf, but then I decided that I shouldn't wear UGGs in this kind of weather. So I went back to my suitcase, and got a pair of high, waterproof boots. Then I walked through the bedroom, through the living room, and out the door onto the small porch. Jake was waiting for me, in his wolf form. I smiled, and went with him into the woods.  
I rode on his back for the first part of the hunt, then I caught a scent of something I loved. Mountain lion.  
"Hey, I got a scent. It's mountain lion. How about you go find some other prey. I'll be fine." He whimpered a little, worried about leaving me. I assured him that I was half vampire, and then we separated. I followed the scent of my prey for a mile or two, until I found it prowling on some rocks. I leaned into my crouch, and sprang. It barely had time to growl before I snapped its neck. I wanted the animals to experience as little pain as possible.  
When I drained the giant cat, I started to find Jacob. His scent was far off. It seemed a few miles away, maybe about five. I decided to take some time to enjoy myself, so I walked, instead of ran. I loved snow. I loved the way it blanketed the earth and the trees in white, covering every little twig, every branch. I was lost in admiring the beauty of the forest when I heard a twig crack. Someone was here with me. I turned around to look at the chalky white vampire standing about five yards away from me. His eyes glowing red.

* * *

hey Sarry i havent updated in a while


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Panic

Renesmee  
"It's awfully dangerous to hike through the woods alone…" a menacing voice whispered.  
"Who are you?" I said trying as hard as I could to not make the words shaky.  
"I'm dreadfully sorry. How rude of me," he spoke slowly. "My name is Aaron. Now, what is a beautiful girl like you doing all alone out here? Like I said before, it's dangerous. You never know what you could find." His voice was too smooth, too slow. It was driving me insane. His face was out of the shadows now; he'd taken a step closer.  
His hair was ashy blond, and curly. It was cut short but looked grown out a little. He looked Scandinavian. He was probably about twenty-five when he was changed. He had a sly smile on his face, as he took another step closer to me.  
"Stay away from me. I know what you are." This confused him for a moment, and he paused. Then he started coming toward me again, a look of speculation across his face.  
"Ah, but you are not completely human. No one could have heard me approach you. Though, your heart beats. But it is close to the sound of the beating of a hummingbird's wings. Your face, too. You are very beautiful, miss. No, you are not human."  
I continued to say nothing, I just stared at him. I knew he could outrun me, and I knew he was stronger than me. I could not escape.  
He realized I was not going to speak, so he continued.  
"You must know some of my kind; you could not have known about them because they would have killed you before you could escape. I noticed some qualities of the vampire in you. Your skin is pale, but not as pale as mine. You have acute hearing abilities. You turned around in the blink of an eye. And lastly, you are magnificently beautiful. But blood runs in your veins, and your eyes are brown, not red. Tell me. What are you?" He paused, waiting for my answer. I didn't reply. He continued again. "Do you know what an incubus is, dear?" Uh-oh. I answered this time.  
"I should know. My father is one."  
He did not seem surprised. "Ah, I should have known. You are a half-breed. That is why you know what I am, and why you have vampire traits. Then, your mother died, didn't she?"  
I deliberated for a second. Should I be telling him this? There could be no harm, if I was about to die. Plus I could stall. "No, well, she married my father while she was still human and conceived while she was still human. She would not have been able to survive human, so after I was born, my father bit her. Emergency vampirization."  
He understood, still unsurprised. Apparently, he did not find my story the least bit remarkable. Although, I thought it was. "Ah, yes. So your father is an incubus. They are very rare. I should know. I am one." He said, and his sly smile returned to his face. Oh, crap, I thought. I think I know where this is going. Crap crap crap. My heart beat faster, if that was possible. This guy was scaring me to death. He continued. "Though, the half breeds I have tried to create never survive. I don't know why. Maybe their mothers couldn't give them what they needed. Tell me. How did your mother keep you from starving in her womb?  
"She drank blood from a cup." I said.  
He raised his eyebrows. "Did she, now?" I nodded. "Huh…" he said and paused for a moment, staring off into space.  
Then, he startled me by moving so fast, I wasn't able to react. His chest was pressed against my back, one arm wrapped around both of mine, restraining them, and the other over my mouth, so I couldn't scream. I struggled, not gaining any progress. I could feel the coolness of his body, because he had ripped my winter coat off, somehow.  
Let me go! Let me go! I pleaded with him, through my thoughts.  
"Ah, you have a gift, as well. Very impressive. You will make a fine breeding ground for my creations." My thoughts were full of horror. How could this be happening? He got all touchy-feely on me now. His hands were traveling down my shoulders, over my chest, and back again. Ugh. "You have a beautiful body. Another vampire trait. I am going to enjoy this." His hands traveled to my thighs, then to my backside. He needed two hands for this one, so the moment his hand was off my mouth, I screamed a blood curdling cry.  
"JACOB!!!!!! HELP!" I was able to squeal before he covered my mouth again.  
"I see we will have to move somewhere else to do this." He growled.  
Just then, an earsplitting snarl rose from the trees. I saw the outline of Jake wolf figure in the trees. I struggled more. Aaron tried to retreat, but I shoved my feet in the ground, with all my half vampire strength, and they clawed through the ground, making him go more slowly.  
Then Jacob lunged for the vampire, but Aaron just dropped me, and sped away into the forest. Jake was about to run after him, but I stopped him. I didn't want him to get hurt, and I didn't want him to leave me.  
"N-n-n-n-no, J-Jake," I stuttered. "D-don't go. D-d-don't leave me alone. H-he might come back." Tears were streaming down my face. Jake whimpered at me, and snarled in the direction that Aaron ran off. I whispered one more time. "Please." And then everything went black.

PART TWO Jacob's Point of View  
I was in a state of panic.  
Then I heard a voice in my head.  
Jake! What happened? Is she all right?! It was Seth.  
I played the whole scene for him again in my head.  
What?! Well go chase after the bloodsucker!  
I got distracted. Ness told me not to go and I don't know why I hesitated. Then she fainted, and by then, it was too late to chase after it. And if I went after him now, he could turn around and come back for her. Listen, Seth, I've got to carry her back now. I didn't wait for his reply. I phased to my human form and changed into clothes. I tested for a pulse. Phew. She was fine. Just going into shock. Wait, just going into shock?! I had to get her somewhere warm, since she was actually cold, for once. I couldn't get her on my back while I was in my wolf form. So I picked her up and carried her in my arms back to the cabin.  
I burst open the front door. She was soaking wet now; her warm body had melted the snow underneath her. I quickly took her soaking wet clothes off of her, so I could warm her up. (((AUTHOR: that sentence sounded so wrong))) I set her down on the bed and covered her with the blankets. I sat down beside her while she was still unconscious. Why was she still cold? Her body temperature was only a few degrees less than mine, usually. I wished she'd wake up soon. I kept checking her pulse again and again, just to make sure. I hugged her close to me again. Then I wrapped her up in the blanket like a burrito, and carried her to the fireplace, where the fire was still going. I sat down beside the fireplace, and cradled her in my arms.  
Then, she stirred. She moved around and moaned. Then, her eyes shot open. She sat up, shaking, and looked around with wide, terrified eyes.  
She let in a rough, tangled gasp, "Jacob!" she whispered.  
I immediately made her look me in the eyes, holding her face in my hands. "Hey, hey. I'm here, sweetie, don't worry. You're fine. You're fine." Then I held her head against my chest, and kept trying to soothe her. She was still shaking, but she started to calm down. She got more and more drowsy, and finally, she fell asleep.  
I picked her up again, and carried her back to the bedroom. I lay under the covers with her, mesmerized by watching her sleep. Then, she was half awake, but awake enough to put her arms around me… I caught one of her arms, and kissed it, then put it all the way around my neck, since that was the only part of me that her arm could wrap around. She was still so small. I marveled at it. Everyone had started out worrying that she'd be an old woman by fifteen. Now, she had the body of a sixteen year old, maybe seventeen year old. That made me feel weird; especially after last night. How old was I now? I'd stopped counting. I counted in my head… Twenty-six years old. Wow. And the thing was that, I actually looked about twenty-five, now. So now, having a sixteen-year-old in my arms in a bed felt so wrong and so right at the same time. And what was worse, was that Renesmee was still only nine years old. I told myself all of these things, but they didn't change the way I felt about her, not in the least. I held her closer to me now. And I fell asleep listening to the sound of her breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
Renesmee  
I woke up later that night.  
Jacob was still asleep beside me. I was completely awake now, over the shock of the day. Poor Jake. I must have been a mess. I still felt dirty from having that vampire, Aaron's hands all over me. I shuddered. What a weird thing to happen, on my honeymoon, of all things! My life… the drama story. I got up and decided to take a shower. I grabbed a change of pajamas from the suitcase, and went into the bathroom. The hot water felt so good on my scalp. I washed my face, and my entire body. I shaved my legs again. (That was going to become a regular thing, now) Once I felt clean, I stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a big towel around me and dried off. Then I realized it was very cold here without Jacob beside me all the time.  
I changed into a black silk camisole and matching shorts (if you could even call them shorts; they went barely past my hips). I brushed my teeth again. Then I brushed them again. Then I towel-dried my hair so it wasn't dripping anymore. I wondered if Jacob and I were going to…again. My heart rate went up again.  
A moment later, I stepped out of the bathroom. He was waiting for me, sitting up on the bed. His eyes popped open and then he regained control of himself. I smiled.  
"I see you're, um. Feeling better," he said.  
"Yeah, I am. Thanks. I don't know what came over me. Sorry about that," I said.  
"No, you… I don't know, well it seemed like you were in shock. You couldn't help it.  
"I can talk about it now. Do you want to know what happened?"  
"No, Ness, I don't want you to do anything that's hard for you." I could see through his poker face. His eyes were burning with curiosity. I sat down on the bed.  
"Okay, I'll tell you. Well, I had just started walking back after I'd killed my prey. When, that creepy, Scandinavian vampire showed up. I knew he'd kill me if I ran, so I tried to stall. He told me some stuff, and I told him I knew what he was. Then he figured out that I wasn't completely human. He asked me if I knew what an incubus was, and I told him my father was one. Then, he told me that he was an incubus, and before I knew it, he was right up against me. He had one hand over my mouth. He was getting all touchy-feely with me too. He kept saying how beautiful I was and the same about my body. I told him to let me go through my thoughts, and when he knew I had a gift, he said 'Ah, you have a gift, as well. You will make a fine breeding ground for my creations.'"  
Jake snarled at that. I continued. "When he finally moved his hand from my mouth, I screamed for help."  
The words that came out of Jake's mouth were a growl. "So basically, he was going to rape you and create a vampire army of hybrids." I nodded. "Wonder if vampires can go mentally deranged after a while?"  
"Don't know," I replied.  
Jacob changed the subject. He sighed, then said "Well, can't say I actually blame him for picking you. You really are beautiful. He couldn't resist. But that doesn't mean I forgive him in the least. Um. Nice outfit."  
I smiled at him. "Thank you," I said. And I snuggled up closer to him. Then I lay myself on top of him. "I'm bored," I said. I looked at the clock, and it said it was midnight. "Let's do something."  
He smiled. "Okay, I've got something in mind." He said. Then he started kissing me intensely, and I could see that he got the message. I was suddenly glad that we'd slept the whole day.

sarry i havent updated........ getting way 2 much homework n all


End file.
